A Night With an Angel
by yuinyan98
Summary: It started with a kiss. One shot. DarkxLink yaoi. Rated T for, uh, suggestive themes. Like, steamy makeouts and such. Tiny bit of language. Lots of fluff.


Link was lying, very still, in Shadow's arms.

He could hear Shadow's heartbeat, and feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Shadow pulled him in closer, freeing one of his hands. He moved his hand to Link's head, gently stroking his hair.

Link opened his eyes, looking into Shadow's. Shadow gave a small, warm smile.

Link smiled back, shyly.

He moved his free hand down to where Shadow's was around his waist, holding it in his own.

Shadow leaned over. "You're so good to me," he murmured in Link's ear, so close that his lips brushed against it. "But why do you care about me so much?"

Link turned his head a little so he could face Shadow. "Because...I love you..." he said, softly. "And you know that...don't you?"

"Tell me...tell me that again..."

"Shadow," Link said, in a quiet but firm voice, "I love you..."

"I love you too, hero. Thank you..." Shadow said. "It's just...those words are so rare...especially towards me. I'd never been...loved...before I met you."

"Forget about the past," Link told him. "Focus on the present. You've got me now. I promise, I'll do my best never to hurt you."

"Link...I can never thank you enough for all that you've done for me."

"You don't have to." Link gave Shadow's hand a small squeeze. "I've got you, Shadow. That's all the thanks I need."

"You know, Link...you're kind of like my angel."

Link looked back at Shadow, curiously. "Angel...?"

"Yes...that's exactly what you are. An angel. My angel." He paused. "A protector, a guide..."

He gently placed a kiss on Link's lips. "...a lover..."

Shadow stopped, looking Link in the eyes. "But how could someone like me...ever deserve someone like you?"

Shadow closed his eyes. "You're so beautiful, Link..." he paused to kiss him again, "...so perfectly... irresistible..."

Link had completely frozen, allowing Shadow to have his way with him.

Shadow touched his nose to Link's. "You're an angel. There's no question."

Link reached up, wrapping his arms around Shadow's neck. "I'll be your angel, Shadow," he repeated. "But...only if you'll be mine."

Shadow smiled. "Of course I will," he promised.

"Shadow-" began Link.

Shadow silenced Link with his lips. "Shh," he said, quietly. "Just stay how you are. Don't move."

Link obeyed, nearly becoming a statue.

He felt Shadow's lips brush his eyelids. Link tensed a little, but managed to relax again.

Shadow once again reached his lips. The kiss was gentle at first, but grew more passionate with each passing second.

Link felt Shadow's teeth softly bite his lower lip. This startled him; Shadow had never kissed him like this before. But he let it pass, allowing Shadow to do what he wanted with him.

After a short while, Link felt something run along the edge of his lip. It took him a second to realize that it was Shadow's tongue.

Link parted his lips, just enough to allow his own tongue to pass through.

Link realized something. All those other kisses...were nothing, compared to this moment. Any innocence in this kiss had now been lost. This was _real._

Shadow repositioned himself. Rather than lying next to Link, he was now nearly on top of him, his knees on either side of Link. His hands were pinning Link's shoulders to the ground.

Link could tell things were picking up. If he and Shadow got too serious, they might end up doing something they would both regret. At this point, Shadow was just fooling around, having his fun...how long would it be until one of them went too far?

Shadow placed one of his hands on Link's waist. He slid his hand underneath Link's tunic, pushing it up and revealing his bare skin.

Link trembled at this contact. Shadow's hand felt so warm on his bare flesh.

Shadow heard Link whimper after a little while longer. He broke off the kiss, noticing the position he was in.

His back was arched. One of his hands was still keeping Link pressed to the ground. The other one was inside Link's shirt, caressing his chest.

Shadow noticed something else- his lips tasted like blood.

_And not just any blood,_ he realized. It was the familiar taste of Link's.

_I must have bitten him again,_ Shadow thought._ Stupid...your teeth are sharper than his. They're gonna do more damage. That must be why he started whimpering..._

Shadow took a closer look at Link. Even in the dim light, he could see a visible dark trail of blood trickling down his chin.

Something about this sight was so wonderfully, morbidly pleasing to Shadow. He reached out his hand, wiping away most of Link's blood with his thumb. He leaned in again, kissing Link and licking away some of the blood. He could feel the sticky warmth of it on his lips. Shadow was carrying out a small part of his lingering, demented fantasy.

The taste was so familiar. Tempting, just as before. Shadow had forgotten how wonderfully pure Link's blood was. His old instincts were kicking in; he wanted more. He wanted it all.

Shadow's twisted fantasies were getting the best of him. He didn't want to stop.

Out of nowhere, Shadow's mind fabricated a horrifying image.

He imagined himself kneeling over a motionless Link, his body pale and bloodless. Shadow saw himself raise his head, his lips stained a dark crimson color. He looked like some kind of..._monster. _

Shadow froze, snapping back to reality. He allowed himself to catch his breath, but his heart rate was skyrocketing. He was positive Link could hear it beating.

_Get a grip,_ Shadow told himself, backing away. _You can't do that to him. Be more gentle._

He licked the blood off his own lips. "You're bleeding," he told Link, quietly. He carefully climbed over Link so he could sit up. Shadow clamped a hand over his mouth and nose, trying to block out the smell of Link's blood.

Link's eyes, which had been tightly closed, relaxed and fluttered open at the sound of Shadow's voice. "I am?" he asked. His tongue probed the inside of his mouth, picking up a metallic taste.

"Link...?"

"Mhm?"

"I am so, so sorry for this," Shadow said. "I never meant to harm you in any way. This is my fault. If I ever do anything like that again...stop me, okay?"

"I didn't feel anything," Link said, trying to defend Shadow.

"That isn't the point, love." Shadow looked Link right in the eyes.

Link noticed that Shadow's pupils were dilated, not enlarged like they should be in the low light. He looked almost...feral. Like a wild animal. This sight was a little chilling to Link. _The blood must have done that to him,_ Link thought.

_What had been going through Shadow's mind?_

"If you keep letting me do this...I'm gonna end up hurting you. Do you understand me? If that happens again...you're not gonna get off with a small injury like this. It's gonna be way worse, and...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever did something terrible to you. You need to let me know when to stop, okay?"

"I will," Link agreed, solemnly. "Um, just now...were you fooling around with me, or were you actually planning on-"

"Never," Shadow said quickly. "I'd never do that to you, Link...no matter how much I may want to. It's too risky. So much could go wrong...I don't want to put you through that."

"I understand," Link said, nodding. "Thank you, for looking out for me."

Shadow shrugged. "It's nothing, love." He smiled. "Just part of what I do."

He planted a swift, soft kiss on Link's nose. Link smiled, blushing.

Shadow moved around again, situating himself next to Link just as he had been before. He slid his hand under Link's shirt once more.

Link placed his hand over Shadow's. "Here, let me..." he said, sitting up a little. He pulled the whole tunic over his head, removing it and placing it on the ground.

"Dear Farore," Shadow breathed. "You're so perfect..."

Shadow was staring at Link's bare torso. He noticed the evident abdominal and pectoral muscles beneath his fair skin. He was slim but somehow muscular at the same time.

Shadow laid his head back down, tracing patterns on Link's stomach. Link stayed perfectly still, relaxing. He took Shadow's hand, stroking the back with his thumb.

After a while, Shadow spoke up, moving to face Link. He placed his forehead to Link's, closing his eyes. "Hero of Time, you have no idea how much I want you right now," he murmured. "You...are so beautiful..."

To Link's surprise, Shadow nestled up closer to him. Link wrapped his arms around Shadow, freeing a hand. He placed it on Shadow's head, beginning to comb through Shadow's raven hair with his fingers.

Shadow stretched a little. "Why must you tempt me so, love?" he whispered in Link's ear.

Link blushed. "I'm not doing anything," he said, innocently.

"That's another part of it," Shadow muttered, chuckling. "You're even more alluring when you're not trying to be, love."

Crimson met blue for a moment as the two stared into each others' eyes.

"Where did you learn to be such a romantic?" Link asked, teasing Shadow a little.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Me, a romantic? That's rich."

"Well, for someone who's never had any experience, you're an awfully good kisser," Link said, smirking.

"Shut up," Shadow answered, playfully shoving Link. "All that's just guesswork; ask anyone."

"I think you do just fine," Link told Shadow, blushing. "You're the best thing to happen to me in a long time, Shadow."

The night went on. Link continued to absentmindedly stroke Shadow's silky hair. Shadow caressed Link's stomach, calming him down.

After a long while, Link noticed Shadow's hand was still._ He fell asleep,_ Link realized. He gently picked up Shadow's hand, holding it.

Link began to softly stroke Shadow's cheek. He noticed his eyes fluttering under his eyelids as he did this.

Shadow opened his scarlet eyes; first one, then the other.

"You can go back to sleep if you like," Link told Shadow, quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't mind," Shadow told him. "I don't want to sleep away my time with you...any time I can spend with you is precious. I need you, Link. No second with you is a second wasted."

Link blushed. "You know...in a sense, I'm proud of you. You've come so far...you've become a great person, Shadow. It's almost as if...you're human."

Shadow shook his head. "Human is something I so desperately wish to be...but I can't even exist without you. That's why I'll always be by your side. Quite literally, I was made for you, Link- just in a different way. My relationship with you is radically the opposite of what it should have been...but I'm glad things worked out the way they did between us." He paused. "I'm glad...that I didn't kill you. I had the perfect chance, but I blew it." He looked at Link. "Can you ever forgive me for almost murdering you?"

Link nodded. "I suppose I should be apologizing too. After all, I wasn't exactly a sitting duck. I fought back. I would have killed you, but..."

"I always did wonder," Shadow said. "What kept you from killing me? Really, you should have."

"Don't say that," Link said, shaking his head. "Well...there were two things that stopped me, I suppose. You look too much like me, for one. The psychological effects of killing you...well, let's just say things would _not_ end well for me.

"The second thing...let's see. It was your eyes, Shadow," Link said. "I looked into your eyes right as I was about to kill you, and that's what stopped me. I knew, that even if you were intended as my opposite, that there were still some traces of me inside you. You can still be like me, Shadow," Link said, leaning in closer. "Brave...and strong..."

"And beautiful...?" Shadow asked. "Link. I...I'm ruined. I can't..."

Link arched an eyebrow. "Shadow...what are you-"

"I'll show you," he answered, lifting up his tunic and gingerly removing it.

Shadow heard Link gasp.

His back, chest, and stomach were covered in scars and bruises.

Link was speechless. "I had no idea, Shadow..." he said after a long pause. He traced some of Shadow's scars with his fingers. "How long did he do this to you?"

"As long as I've existed," Shadow answered flatly. "I got used to it after a while...but it still hurt like hell every time."

Link held Shadow a little tighter. "He's not going to hurt you again. I got rid of the old bastard. I don't care what he made you feel like. Remember...you mean the world to me, Shadow.

"And you are not 'ruined.' You should be proud of yourself! All those show that you made it through, despite what was being dealt to you."

Link gave Shadow a moment to consider everything. He buried his face in Shadow's hair, taking in the familiar scent. "I love you," he murmured. "More and more with each moment that passes. I want to be with you- only you- forever."

Shadow tilted his head back, facing Link. "You...you really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course I do, Shadow."

Shadow looked and saw a dazzling smile that he could have sworn lit up the dark night. "You really are my angel, love."

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't read Crossroads, a few things need to be explained. **

**1. In Crossroads, when Link and Shadow fight the second time, Shadow is healing Link, and gets some of his blood on his hands. That's why he already knows what Link's blood tasted like. **

**2. Shadow was abused and tortured by his master, Ganondorf, before Link met him. Link killed Ganondorf, thus ending Shadow's pain. **

**3. Shadow's not a human. He is a shadow. Since he's technically an evil entity, the smell of blood draws him in. Kinda like a vampire. But not the sparkly kind. **

**I literally stayed up all of one night and wrote this because it was on my mind. Hope you liked it!**

**-Yui**


End file.
